Peter Gordon
Peter Gordon is a rich kid from West Broadway who is a member of Henry's gang and a minor character in both novel and film adaptation of Stephen King's It. Biography At the cinema Peter first appears when Richie and Beverly are outside the cinema, and Peter immediately thinks its a date. For some reason Peter laughs at the "date" even though he himself is dating Marcia at the time. Peter laughs at Richie with "Richie and Beverly up a tree, kissing, first comes love then comes marriage" and Marcia finishes it off with "Here comes Richie on a baby carriage!" and for some reason Beverly tells Marcia to piss off, acting like it was a criminal offence when its just a minor insult. Marcia recoils in fear and Peter puts his hand round Marcia's naked shoulders and says to Richie he'll "get him" later. Peter takes Marcia into the cinema, protecting her, and this doesn't stop Beverly who insults Marcia behind her back. After the cinema, Peter and Marcia meet Henry Bowers and Peter tells him he had a run in with the Losers earlier and they humiliated Marcia. Henry and Peter vow to protect Marcia from the Losers and vow to destroy the Losers in revenge. They corner Richie, Beverly and Ben outside the cinema but the attempt fails. Chasing Mike After the disastrous cinema event, Peter and Marcia presumably spend much time together lusting after each other and kissing. Marcia gets Peter to hunt the Losers for her and one day Peter and Henry are together with the entire gang, including Belch, Vic and Moose Sandler, and they all see Mike going about town. Undeterred about being in public, they all chase Mike down the endless streets and they corner him at the Barrens. Here, Peter is the first of the gang to partially redeem himself, he begins to see Henry's true madness for what it is and he openly tells Henry he wants out. However, Henry threatens to kill him when he's done with Mike and this spurs Peter to follow him. Peter half-heartedly follows Henry and only reluctantly joins in the Rockfight, throwing one or two hesitant rocks at the Losers, and then Peter flees, because "Things did not happen this way on West Broadway." Fate Peter is never seen again after the rock fight. It is implied that It kills him later that summer as the Losers recall that all of Henry's friends were killed by It. Nature Peter Gordon is a well-off friend of Henry's and also the boyfriend of an unattractive girl named Marcia Fadden. Like Vic Criss (another friend of Henry), he realizes how dangerous and unpredictable Henry is. He (menacingly) invites Ben to play baseball in 1958 and while on a date with Marcia insults the Losers at the movies. He joins Henry in tormenting Mike and briefly enters the rockfight, being the first to surrender and take leave. He is never seen again after the rock fight. It is implied that It kills him later that summer as the Losers recall that all of Henry's friends were killed by It. Like Moose Sadler, Peter's role in the film is brief and he only appears during the chasing of Mike Hanlon and the rock fight with the Losers, in which he and Moose are the first to leave. Category:Male Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Brutes Category:In love villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Speedster Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Bullies